helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobayashi Azusa
|image = KobayashiAzusa2019.jpg |caption = Kobayashi Azusa, 2019 |stagename = |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 157cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, actress, model |active = 1992-present |label = POTATO (1999) SPREE RECORD (1999) Kart Promotion (2013) SONIA RECORD (2014-2017) Seltzer music (2015) Metamorphose Music Entertainment (2018) Harunohi Records (2018) |agency = Junes acting and modeling (1999) |join = April 27, 1999 |left = August 23, 1999 |debutsingle = Futari no Hokkaido |lastsingle = Futari no Hokkaido |days = 3 Months, 28 Days |acts = Country Musume |website = |blog = |twitter = |facebook = |youtube = }}Kobayashi Azusa (小林梓) is a Japanese singer, model, cosplayer and actress. She was a member of the Hello! Project group Country Musume but only for their first single, Futari no Hokkaido. She left Country Musume after the death of fellow member Yanagihara Hiromi, saying in a letter read by Toda Rinne at the Morning Musume Live Hatsu no Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ that the pain of the loss was "too great". The official press release said that Kobayashi decided to leave the group due to psychological stress. Later it was speculated that the real reason she left was because "adult" pictures of her had surfaced. A month after her departure she began to release adult photobooks under the name Morita Hiromi (森田ひろみ). Until 2008, she also went by the name Hayashi Karin (林華鈴), before starting using her real name. In 2013, she made her comeback as a singer by releasing a mini-album, Distance. Biography 1992-1994 Kobayashi Azusa started out working as a model at the age of 15, signed to Junes acting and modeling. She got her first jobs in 1994 and appeared in several gravure magazines and gravure commercials. 1999 At the age of 21, she signed up for an audition held by Tsunku and Tanaka Yoshitake (Country Musume’s original producer), called Country Musume Audition (カントリー娘。オーディション). They wanted to create a sister group to Morning Musume, but instead of being the next door girls, they would be country girls with rural values. The audition process was aired on the television program ASAYAN. Nine girls went through voice and dance lessons at a farm in Hokkaido, and three girls ended up being chosen, Kobayashi being one of them. The group would be named Country Musume, and was made up by Kobayashi, Yanagihara Hiromi and Toda Rinne. As the oldest member she became the leader of the group. A few days before the release of their first single, Yanagihara died in a car accident. The group still released their debut single, but Kobayashi withdrew from the group a month after its release. In August, 1999, during Morning Musume Live Hatsu no Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~, Toda Rinne performed as the only remaining member of the group. She read Kobayashi’s farewell letter, which said: “''Dear Fans, I would like to sincerely thank you for supporting us till this day. Despite how short it has been, I still would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Three of us were supposed to start a new group with high hopes and dreams. However, my dearest and best friend, Hiromi, lost her life suddenly and that took heavy mental toll on me. I’d like to apologize to my fans as well as my staff for my weakness in times when I need to be stronger, and all the trouble this may have caused. And once again, thank you very much for your support. Sincerely, Azusa Kobayashi.” A month after her departure, she released "again4", an adult photobook, under the name Morita Hiromi. 2000-2012 In 2000, she changed her name to Hayashi Karin. She worked as a model and actress, and also appeared in dramas, and worked as a reporter. In 2007, she started with cosplay, and released two DVDs: "Rozen〜Blome Gloke〜" and "Maid Karutetto". "Rozen ~ Blome Gloke ~" and "Maid Karettet" at the same time. She also worked as a presenter, and appeared frequently in the free gravure paper magazine ''ver2.5. Kobayashi also did cosplayer activities and events in Taiwan. In 2008, Kobayashi dropped the name Hayashi Karin and started using her own name. In 2011, Kobayashi focused on music activities and modeling. 2013 In 2013, she released her first mini-album, entitled Distance. She said in an interview: "Usually, I am not so great with carrying conversations and expressing my feelings, so I wrote the lyrics as if I was jotting down my inner thoughts and ideas on a notebook. … Five years of my thoughts, feelings, and histories are neatly packed in this album." Live concerts were held September 18 and September 27 at Nishikawa-guchi Hearts in Saitama Prefecture to promote the album. The same year she appeared in a music video for TADACy EYE(S). 2014 In 2014, Kobayashi opened her new official site, which also stated she would be producing three idol groups: PalmSugar, AISHNG FAIRY and Mysterious Roses (the latter which she would be a member of herself). Mysterious Roses was a limited group, active for a short period of time. In September, Kobayashi announced the release of her second mini-album Alexandrite, set for an October release. In November, AISHING FAIRY disbanded. At some point Kobayashi also stopped being a poducer for PalmSugar. 2017 In January, Kobayashi held the one-man live event "Respiration ~Hikari to Yami no Naka de~ (January 29, 2017) One-man Live" where her mini-album Blue 〜Hikari to Yami no Naka de〜 was sold in advance. In February, Kobayashi released the forementioned mini-album in collaboration with visual kei artists MAYU and EMIRU (both Ex-LAREINE members ). MAYU composed and plays guitar on all songs. EMIRU plays bass and also works as recording engineer, manipulator and arranger. The album also features covers of LAREINE's "Darkness" and "Sakura" (both music and lyrics by MAYU). MAYU also appeared on Azusa's oneman live on January 29 as a guest playing the guitar. 2018 In January, Kobayashi released the single Pink no Margaret on the same date as her "Sound of Destiny (January 28, 2018) ~One-man Live~". MAYU appeared as a guest at the event. Kobayashi announced she would temporarily stop (music) activities after this live event.https://ameblo.jp/kobayashi-azusa/entry-12348657738.htmlOfficial blog. 2019 In 2019, Kobayashi announced an audition searching for female singers to debut on her own music artist label https://kobayashi-azusa.officialsite.co/pages/1317597/page_201710022315. The announcement was later removed, and nothing came of this audition. On February 1, Kobayashi posted news of a live event she would be part of in March, called Live De Oto Motto Vol. 5 (LIVE DE 音Motto vol.5) https://kobayashi-azusa.officialsite.co/posts/5678635?categoryIds=716138. She also announced the news of a movie she'd be starring in called Utatte Mita Koishite Mita (歌ってみた恋してみた) http://www.utakoi.net/, set for release in the summer of 2019.https://www.instagram.com/p/BzqL0gKgQnR/?igshid=1e2h2k1b5m8b2映画『歌ってみた恋してみた』 6日から上映しております(*'▽'*) 初日は満員御礼 お越しいただいた皆様ありがとうございました！ 是非観てくださいね！ https://twitter.com/kobayashiazusa/status/1147501972850798592Kobayashi Azusa Official Twitter From October 24 to October 28, 2019 Kobayashi starred in the stage play Shikei Shima (死刑島) at Ryougoku Air Studio in Tokyo.https://twitter.com/kobayashiazusa/status/1177141761174466560Official twitter (September 26, 2019)https://twitter.com/kobayashiazusa/status/1179653316919214080Official Twitter (October 3, 2019) 2020 In January, Kobayashi announced on her official twitter that she was gonna hold two performances at the live music venue Shichimenchou in Shibuya on March 29, 2020.https://twitter.com/kobayashiazusa/status/1217367867739365376Official Twitter Profile Stats= *'Stage Names:' Hayashi Karin (林華鈴), Morita Hiromi (森田ひろみ) *'Real Name:' Kobayashi Azusa (小林梓) *'Nickname:' Azu (あず) *'Birth Date:' *'Birth Place:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 157cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Hello! Project Group:' **Country Musume (1999) *'Other groups:' **Mysterious Roses (2013) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Playing with animals, fantasies costume, art and doll collecting *'Specialties:' Dressmaking, milking, riding *'Likes:' dogs and cats (in general Pachi), Dolls, and Gothic Costumes *'Favorite colors:' Pink, white, red, black Discography Albums= ;Mini Albums *2013.09.25 Distance *2014.10.04 Alexandrite *2017.02.14 Blue 〜Hikari to Yami no Naka de〜 ;Other Albums *2018.07.14 Utatte Mita Koishite Mitai (Sounyuu Uka & Soundtrack) |-|Singles= ;Major Singles *2015.07.10 Tear drop *2016.01.30 Inner Heart *2016.05.13 Mousou Prologue *2018.01.28 Pink no Margaret ;Event Singles * 2015.11.18 My Daughter |-|Other= * Sang the chorus for Nakano Kenji’s Ima ga Shiawase da to Tsutaetakute (「今が幸せだと伝えたくて」) * Sang Yujyoo no Tabi (「ユージョーの旅」), the opening song for Q-LOVE, with Furukawa Kuichi. |-|Performed live and/or on-air= Up until 2013, Kobayashi hadn't released any music on any record label, but from 2008 she had uploaded several videos to her Youtube channel, as well as performing them from time to time at different events. * Meguri Mawaru Kisetsu no Naka (メグリ廻る季節の中) * Egao – Namida Dakishime (笑顔・涙抱きしめ ) * Atarashii Kanjou wo Sodatete Yukou (新しい感情を育ててゆこう ) * Anata to Issho ni… (あなたと一緒に・・・ ) * Koharu Biyori (小春日和) * Mirror * Introduce * BEST FRIEND * Giniro no Tsuki (銀色の月) Ver. 2,5 Opening Song (ver2.5 TVオープニング曲) * Gekai de Vanancy (下界でバカンス) * Itoshibito Yo (愛し人よ) * Hyakunen no Ketsumatsu (100年の結末) Discography Featured In Albums= ;Country Musume * Country Musume Daizenshuu ① * Country Musume Daizenshuu ② * Country Musume Mega Best |-|Singles= ;Country Musume *Futari no Hokkaido ;Mysterious Roses *Mysterious Roses Works TV * 2006.10-2006.12 LOVE Nakano 5-chome (LOVE中野5丁目) (MandarayTV) * 2007.01-2007.03 Roman Happy Happy Ookoku (浪漫ハピハピ王国) (MandarayTV) * Koisuru Paradise (恋するパラダイス) (nakano@ddress) * Sutakon (すたこん (新宿放送局)) (Shinjuku Housoukyoku) * 2007.10-2008.03 Rinshan☆Q-LOVE (りんしゃん☆Q-LOVE (あっ!とおどろく放送局)) (Aa! Todoroku Housoukyoku) * 2008.07-2008.10 ver2.5TV (ver2.5TV (あっ!とおどろく放送局)) (Aa! Todoroku Housoukyoku) * 2012.05-2012.07 ATS Suiyoubi (ATS水曜日 (Akiba TV) * 2012.10-2013.03 azu:remix (AkibaTV) * 2014.07 Tokyo Tower TV (DAIBA TV) * 2016.04 Kobayashi Azusa no Ambivalence na Kimochi (小林梓のアンビバレンスな気持ち) (Tokyo Borderless TV) Variety TV * Idol wo Sagase! (TV Tokyo) * Dosanko Wide 212 (どさんこワイド212) * Hito Roman (TV Asahi) (秘湯ロマン (テレビ朝日系)) * Nou Miso no Gu (TV Tokyo) (のうみその具 (テレビ東京系)) * Takeshi, Tokoro no WA Kaze ga Kita (TV Asahi) (たけし・所のWA風がきた! (テレビ朝日系)) * Ado Macchiku Tengoku (TV Tokyo) (アド街ック天国 (テレビ東京系)) * Omezame Wide 5:30 (Chuukyou TV) - Reporter * Super Morning (TV Asahi) (スーパーモーニング (テレビ朝日系)) * 2014.02.24 Ariyoshi Zemi (Nippon TV) (有吉ゼミ (日本テレビ系)) * 2014.09.22 Ima Aitai! Karei ni Dai Henshin Idol Before After (TV Asahi) (いま会いたい！華麗に大変身　アイドルビフォーアフター (テレビ朝日系） * 2016.12.25 Kuruma Arundesukedo...? (TV Tokyo) (車あるんですけど…? (テレビ東京系)) Commercials * 1996 NTT Dokomo (Kansai-ban) (NTTドコモ (関西版)) * Art Nature (アートネイチャー) * 1998-2000 Century 21 (センチュリー21) * 2006 K Genso Diet Shokuhin (Taiwan-ban) (K元素ダイエット食品 (台湾版) Drama * 2005.04-2005.05 Yu Kemuri Wars ~Okami ni Narimasu~ (湯けむりウォーズ〜女将になります〜 (CBC, TBS)) * Onna wa Zenryoku Shissou (女は全力疾走 (NHK)) * O - to - na ni Shite ~I Miss You~ (TV Asahi) (オ・ト・ナにして〜I miss you〜) (テレビ朝日系)) Radio * Country Musume no Bokujouda Yori (STV Radio "Sunday Paradise mu") (カントリー娘。の牧場だより(STVラジオ「サンデーパラダイスmu」内)) * Country Musume no Potato Jikan (FM JAGA) (カントリー娘。のポテトな時間 (FM JAGA)) * 2007.01-2007.03 Hayashi Karin no At Home Night♪ (Katsushika FM) (林華鈴のアットホームナイト♪ (かつしかFM)) * 2007 Orine Radio "Fuwafuwa Rinshan no Isshukan Nari" Corner (Internet Radio) (おりねらじお「ふわふわりんしゃんの一週間なり」コーナー (インターネットラジオ)) * Mondabe (Internet Radio) (もんダベ (インターネットラジオ)) Events * 2012 Kobayashi Azusa Bara Bara Jiken ~Ningyou no Hitomi ni Utsuru Shinjitsu~ (小林梓薔薇薔薇事件〜人形の瞳に映る真実〜) * 2013.11.03 Kobayashi Azusa Bara Bara Jiken Vol. 2 ~Mikaiketsujiken Sousa-chuu Hito no Kokoro ni Matou Shinjitsu~ (〜小林梓薔薇薔薇事件Vol.2 〜未解決事件捜査中・人の心に纏う真実〜) * 2014.01.31 Kisetsuhazure no Kasou Party ~Tengoku ka Jigoku ka Amai Shougeki Kara no Oshioki Time~ (季節はずれの仮装パーティ〜天国か地獄か甘い衝撃からのお仕置きタイム〜) * 2014.06.08 Kobayashi Ata -Azusa- Kasu Vol. 1 ~Seinaru Ai wo Yado Shite... Marionette-tachi ga Kanaderu Shinku no Uta~ (コバヤシアターアズサーカスVol.1〜聖なる愛を宿して…マリオネット達が奏でる深紅の詩〜) * 2014.10.04 Kobayashi Ata -Azusa- Kasu Vol. 2 ~Seinaru Tenshi ga Maioriru Yoru ni Michibikarete… Watashi to Anata no Himitsu no Jikan~ (コバヤシアターアズサーカスVol.2〜聖なる天使が舞い降りる夜に導かれて…私と貴方の秘密の時間〜) * 2015.01.13 Kagami no Kuni no Azusa ~Alexandrite ga Terasu Shinjitsu~ (January 31, 2015) One-man Live (鏡の国のアズサ〜アレキサンドライトが照らす真実〜(2015年1月31日)ワンマンLIVE)　 * 2015.07.10 Kobayashi Ata -Azusa- Kasu Vol. 3 ~Seinaru Ame ga Furu Yoru ni... Utahime ga Michibiku Shiro to Kuro no Sekai~ (コバヤシアターアズサーカスVol.3〜聖なる雨が降る夜に…歌姫が導く白と黒の世界〜) * 2015.11.18 Toaru Kuroshoubi no Mokuroku ~Akuma Demo Anata wa Watashi no Mono~ Dai Ishhou (とある黒薔薇の目録〜あくまでも貴方は私のもの〜第1章) * 2016.01.30 Inner Heart ~Hajimari no Toki~ (January 30, 2016) One-man Live (Inner Heart〜はじまりのとき〜(2016年1月30日)ワンマンLIVE) * 2016.05.13 Mousou Prologue ~Mata Aitakute~ (May 13, 2016) Acoustic One-man Live (妄想プロローグ〜また会いたくて〜(2016年5月13日)アコーステックワンマンLIVE) * 2016.11.18 Kobayashi Ata -Azusa- Kasu Vol. 4 ~Seinaru Ame ga Hibiku Yoru ni… Futatabi Maioriru Futatsu no Shinku~ (コバヤシアターアズサーカスVol.4〜聖なる雨が響く夜に…再び舞い降りる二つの真紅〜) * 2017.01.29 Respiration ~Hikari to Yami no Naka de~ (January 29, 2017) One-man Live (Respiration〜光と闇のなかで〜(2017年1月29日）ワンマンLIVE) * 2018.01.28 Sound of Destiny (January 28, 2018) ~One-man Live~ (Sound of Destiny(2018年1月28日）ワンマンLIVE) DVDs *2007.08 Rozen〜Blome Gloke〜 *2007.08 Maid Karutetto (メイドかるてっと) Movies * 2002 Joshuu Kaori (女囚カオリ) * 2018 Utatte Mita Koishite Mita (歌ってみた恋してみた) Stage Plays * 2008 Kart Produce Vol. 5 "TEN COUNT ~Aki no Shou~ (Haiyuuza Gekijou) (KartプロデュースVol.5「TEN COUNT〜秋の章〜」(俳優座劇場)) * 2009 Kart Produce Vol. 6 "Kiki Kaikai ~Mononoke-tachi no Yoru~" (SPACE107) (KartプロデュースVol.6「奇々怪々〜もののけ達の夜〜」(SPACE107)) * 2015 Nanase Mina Gekidan "Dareka no Hoshizora" (Tsutsuji Hall) (七瀬美菜劇団「誰かの星空」(つつじホール)) * 2016 Nanase Mina Gekidan "Ame to Yume no Ato ni" (Tsutsuji Hall) (七瀬美菜劇団「雨と夢のあとに」(つつじホール)) * 2017Nanase Mina Gekidan "Ochikobore Santa" (Asagaya Arch Space Plot) (七瀬美菜劇団「おちこぼれサンタ」(阿佐ヶ谷アーチスペースプロット)) * 2017 Nanase Mina Gekidan "Zoku, Aa, Takinogawa Monogatari" (Tsutsuji Hall) (七瀬美菜劇団「続・嗚呼、滝野川物語」(つつじホール)) * 2019 Shikei Shima (死刑島) Photobooks *1999.08.20 again④ (Kaiousha) (again④森田ひろみ (海王社)) - As Morita Hiromi * Bishoujo Shampoo (Odysseus) (美少女シャンプー (オデッセウス)) * Kimura Kamera (Takeshobo) (キムラカメラ (竹書房)) * 2015.08.15 SIZU&AZU Mini Shashinshuu (SIZU&AZUミニ写真集) * 2016.11.18 SIZU&AZU Mini Shashinshuu Dai 2-nan (SIZU&AZUミニ写真集第２弾) * 2017 FANTASY STORY Cosplay Shashinshuu (Amazon Kindle) (FANTASY STORYコスプレ写真集 (Amazon Kindle)) * AZU STYLE Cosplay Shashinshuu (AZU STYLEコスプレ写真集(Amazon Kindle)) Magazines * Top Speed (Sun Publishing) (トップスピード (サン出版)) * Shuukan Young Jump (Shueisa (週刊ヤングジャンプ (集英社)) * Shuukan Young Magazine (週刊ヤングマガジン (講談社)) * Shuukan Young Sunday (Shogakukan) (週刊ヤングサンデー (小学館)) * Kono Eiga ga Sugoi! (Takarajimasha) (この映画がすごい! (宝島社)) * Sailor Mate DX (セーラーメイトDX) * Nikkangendai, Shitsureishimasu (日刊現代・失礼します) * Nikkangendai, Live House de Deatta Ii Onna (日刊現代・ライブハウスで出会ったいい女) * The Best Magazine (KK Best Sellers) (ザ・ベストマガジン (KKベストセラーズ)) * Planavi (Free Paper Magazine) (Planavi (フリーペーパーマガジン)) * ver2.5 (Free Paper Magazine) (ver2.5 (フリーペーパーマガジン)) * Yokohama Keizai Shinbun (横浜経済新聞) * Flash * Sankei Sports (サンケイスポーツ) Trivia *She collects dolls. *She loves the brand Girl's Obsession COS & Alt. *She has the same last name as BEYOOOOONDS member Kobayashi Honoka, and PINK CRES. member . *She usually collaborates with visual kei artists. Her backing band included Naoki (Kaggra), Kyoki (Secilia Luna), Setsuna (Metis Gretel), Mataro (from kozi's solo band) and others. See Also *Gallery:Kobayashi Azusa Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Site *Official Blog "My Fairy2" *Twitter *Facebook Page *YouTube Channel *Azu Photo Room *Former Official Site (archived) es:Kobayashi Azusa Category:Kobayashi Azusa Category:Country Girls Category:1977 Births Category:1999 Additions Category:Blood Type AB Category:Members from Tokyo Category:January Births Category:1999 Departures Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Group Leaders Category:Soloists Category:Country Musume Leaders Category:Dragon Category:Aquarius